1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a binocular telescope containing a camera which enables photographing object scenes with the same multiplication as that of a binocular telescope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telescopes in the prior art do not permit photographing faraway objects, and cameras with an attached telephotographing lens which can photograph such faraway objects are very heavy, about 300 - 3000 grams including the weight of the camera and telephotolens.